Present inventive concepts generally relate to the field of electronics, and more particular to integrated circuit devices.
Integrated circuit devices, such as semiconductor devices, have been developed to perform high-speed operation at low voltage. Further, manufacturing processes of integrated circuit devices have been developed to increase integration of the devices.
Manufacturing processes that increase integration of integrated circuit devices including field effect transistors (FETs), however, may cause a short channel effect. Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) that include non-planar channels have been developed to reduce a short channel effect.